Power converters (e.g., converters, inverters, devices, systems, or circuits) are used in many electrical systems, such as uninterruptible power supplies to electric motors. In general, a power converter is an electronic device that converts electric energy from one form to another. A power inverter is a type of power converter that converts direct current (DC) to alternating current (AC) for use by an electrical system. For example, in an uninterruptible power supply, batteries and a power inverter supply AC power when a main power supply is unavailable. Similarly, electric motors may utilize power inverters to produce a variable output voltage range as is often used within motor speed controllers. Regardless of the purpose, power inverters typically include a capacitor on the DC link. However, electrical connections between the capacitor and other inverter components can introduce inductance into the power inverter, negatively affecting the performance of the power converter. Reducing the inductance introduced by the connection or configuration of the DC link capacitor in the power inverter may improve the efficiency and operation of the power inverter.